


[Vid] Try To Feel The Beat

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Mandy Slade & Curt Wild, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song.





	[Vid] Try To Feel The Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



I need to explain why there are two versions of this vid. I was so happy that my recipient mentioned in the assignment that Curt and Mandy were their favorites because I had this idea of how to vid them and I just went ahead and did that. However, shortly before posting I scrolled through my recipients journal and saw letters for previous exchanges which mentioned that fast cuts and flashes could be a problem. I had some fast cuts and some flashes in the vid (there's flashlight photography in the source) and I felt that this could be unpleasant to watch. So I made some minor changes to make sure the vid wouldn't have visual triggers. I still like my first version though and so I thought I'd post both versions now and you can decide which one you'd prefer to watch.

 

 **Music:** Eet by Regina Spektor

 **Length:** 3:00min

 

**signed version with more fast cuts and and some flashes (flash photography occurring in the source)**

  **password:** beat

  **download:** [34mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/pm4gg6)

 

**unsigned version with no flashes and fewer fast cuts**

**Password:** equinox

**download:** [34mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/x0lum5)

 


End file.
